


Learn how to love

by xX__Eli_Sev__Xx



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, First Kiss, Fluff, Forgiveness, Johnlock - Freeform, Johnlock Fluff, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 08:37:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5284043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xX__Eli_Sev__Xx/pseuds/xX__Eli_Sev__Xx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Certo, John non poteva biasimare Lestrade per averlo lasciato. Forse sospettava che con il ritorno di Sherlock, i suoi sentimenti per il consulente investigativo sarebbero riemersi. E non aveva tutti i torti al riguardo, considerando che non appena John aveva rivisto Holmes, per prima cosa l’aveva baciato."<br/>[Seguito di "With a kiss, I die"]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learn how to love

 

 

 _Rimani! Riposati accanto a me. Non andare. Io ti veglierò._  
Io ti proteggerò. Ti pentirai di tutto fuorché d’essere venuta a me, liberamente, fieramente.  
Ti amo. Non ho nessun pensiero che non sia tuo; non ho nel sangue nessun desiderio che non sia per te. Lo sai. Non vedo nella mia vita altra compagna, non vedo altra gioia.  
Rimani. Riposati. Non temere di nulla.  
Dormi stanotte sul mio cuore.

Gabriele D’annunzio

 

 

 

 John varcò la soglia del 221B quasi trascinandosi.

 La conversazione che aveva avuto con Greg e la conseguente rottura della loro relazione l’aveva turbato e ferito più di quanto si sarebbe aspettato. Certo, non poteva biasimare Lestrade per averlo lasciato. Forse sospettava che con il ritorno di Sherlock, i suoi sentimenti per il consulente investigativo sarebbero riemersi. E non aveva tutti i torti al riguardo, considerando che non appena John aveva rivisto Holmes per prima cosa l’aveva baciato.

 Lui amava Lestrade, lo amava davvero, ma Sherlock… lui stava bene, era tornato e tutto ciò che aveva provato, anche se non avrebbe voluto che accadesse, era riemerso. E l’aveva fatto con prepotenza, spingendolo a fare una cosa assurda come baciarlo. Ma perché non l’aveva preso a pugni? Perché l’aveva baciato? Forse se gli avesse sferrato un pugno, in quel momento non avrebbe provato tutto quel sollievo di fronte alla fine della sua relazione con Greg.

 «John» la voce di Sherlock lo riportò alla realtà.

 Il medico si tolse la giacca e l’appese all’appendiabiti, imponendosi di non lasciar trapelare nulla. Si voltò e vide che il consulente investigativo era in piedi sulla porta della cucina.

 «Ehi» lo salutò.

 Sherlock gli rivolse un mezzo sorriso. «Stai bene?» chiese.

 «Sì.» rispose Watson prontamente. «Perché me lo chiedi?»

 Il moro fece spallucce. «Mi sembri strano.» lo studiò attentamente percorrendo il suo corpo con i suoi occhi azzurri come il cielo, osservando e catalogando ogni singolo cambiamento intercorso in quei due anni. «C’è qualcosa che ti turba.» concluse.

 John sentì il suo cuore accelerare. «No. Sto bene, quindi smettila.» aveva sempre odiato essere dedotto a Sherlock, ma mai come in quel momento. Distolse lo sguardo e si volse verso il camino.

 «Di fare cosa?» chiese Holmes con voce innocente.

 Watson accese il camino e immediatamente si voltò. «Di dedurmi.» rispose in tono severo. «Sai che odio quando lo fai.»

 «Stavo solo tentando di capire se ci fosse qualcosa-»

 John lo interruppe bruscamente. «Non c’è niente!» esclamò. «Non c’è niente che non vada. Quindi smettila di comportarti così e lasciami in pace!» ringhiò e tentò di uscire dal salotto e raggiungere la sua stanza. Aveva bisogno di stare solo e riflettere, nell’oscurità più totale e il più lontano possibile da Sherlock, che non faceva che mettere fuori uso il suo cervello non appena gli si avvicinava o lo osservava.

 Sherlock lo bloccò tenendolo per un braccio e il medico rabbrividì sotto quel tocco così famigliare ma al contempo così distante e diverso dopo due anni di lontananza.

 «Fermati.» disse Holmes e lo fece voltare verso di sé con un movimento secco del braccio, senza lasciarlo andare. Si chinò leggermente per guardarlo negli occhi e aggrottò le sopracciglia, assottigliando lo sguardo. Dopo un momento riprese. «Hai visto Lestrade. Hai il suo profumo addosso. Quindi dev’essere colpa sua.» disse. «Cos’ha fatto? Cos’ha detto per turbarti così tanto?»

 «Nulla.» rispose John.

 «Stai mentendo.» replicò il moro.

 Il dottore scosse il capo. «No.»

 «Sì, invece.» insistette Sherlock, avvicinandosi maggiormente al coinquilino. «Ti ha detto qualcosa che ti ha ferito e voglio sapere cosa-»

 «L’unico che mi ha ferito sei tu! L’unico ad avermi fatto del male e ad avermi fatto soffrire sei stato tu, Sherlock!» esplose John, liberandosi dalla sua stretta e dandogli uno spintone. «L’hai fatto quando ti sei buttato da quel maledetto tetto e mi hai abbandonato qui a Londra a consumarmi dal dolore! Tu sei il solo responsabile di tutto il dolore che ho provato e che sto provando adesso.»

 A Sherlock sembrò di aver ricevuto un pugno in pieno viso. Per un momento gli mancò il fiato. «Io… i-io…» balbettò. Poi tentò di ricomporsi. «L’ho fatto per proteggerti. Per proteggervi tutti. Moriarty stava minacciando di uccidervi e io non ho potuto fare altro che…» si bloccò.

 «Cosa? Andartene? Suicidarti sotto i miei occhi?» lo incalzò John, furioso come non era mai stato prima di allora. «Ti sei buttato da un tetto, Sherlock. Ti sei buttato e io ero lì a guardarti. Ti ho implorato di non farlo e tu ti sei buttato comunque. E ti ho visto schiantarti sul marciapiede, ho visto la tua testa fracassata sull’asfalto e il sangue e…» la frese si dissolse in singhiozzi. Watson abbassò immediatamente il capo per nascondere gli occhi velati dalle lacrime. «La causa di tutto il mio dolore sei tu e soltanto tu, Sherlock. Non Greg.» concluse asciugandosi le lacrime con un rapido gesto della mano. «Lui è l’unico che mi è rimasto accanto e che mi ha aiutato a superare la tua morte. L’unico che abbia voluto prendersi cura di me. L’unico che abbia compreso il mio dolore.»

 Holmes aggrottò le sopracciglia. Era tutto molto strano. Perché John aveva avuto quella reazione? Dopo un momento di riflessione, i suoi occhi si spalancarono e il suo cervello realizzò.

 «Voi due…» sussurrò. «Voi due avete una relazione.»

 Il medico risollevò immediatamente lo sguardo. Come l’aveva capito?

 «Ecco il perché del suo profumo.» disse il moro. «Avete una relazione.» abbassò lo sguardo e scosse il capo. «Certo, avrei dovuto immaginarlo. Da quanto state insieme?»

 «Da più di un anno.» rispose John e vedendo il coinquilino sollevare le sopracciglia, riprese. «Che cosa credevi? Pensavi davvero che avrei passato il resto della mia esistenza a piangerti? Che non sarei andato avanti con la mia vita?» domandò. «Tu eri morto, Sherlock. _Morto!_ Cosa avrei dovuto fare? Buttarmi da un tetto come hai fatto tu?»

 «No, ma certo che no.» replicò Sherlock, sorpreso da quella parole così dure. «Ma... tu e Lestrade… insomma, fate sul serio? Con lo stesso Lestrade che non riesce a risolvere un caso che anche un bambino risolverebbe in meno di cinque minuti?»

 John rimase senza fiato. Non si sarebbe mai aspettato una cosa del genere da Sherlock. Dallo stesso uomo che era saltato da quel tetto per proteggere lui, Lestrade e la signora Hudson. Lo credeva suo amico, credeva che sarebbe stato felice per lui e soprattutto che avrebbe. Per questo, prima di potersi fermare, gli sferrò un pugno in pieno viso.

 Sherlock si portò una mano al viso, gemendo dal dolore.

 «Non azzardarti.» ringhiò John. «Non parlare così di lui.»

 Al consulente investigativo sfuggì una risata sarcastica. «Per l’amore del cielo, lo ami davvero.» disse. «E dimmi, John, è a conoscenza di quello che provi per me?»

 «Sì.» replicò. «Lo sapeva. E lo ha sempre rispettato.»

 «E sa anche che mi hai baciato?»

 John volse lo sguardo.

 «Non glielo hai detto.» proseguì Sherlock. «Perché?»

 «Perché è finita.» ringhiò riportando lo sguardo su di lui. «Mi ha lasciato. Quindi puoi anche smetterla di comportarti così.»

 Il consulente investigativo sembrò sorpreso. Fece per ribattere, ma prima di poter parlare, il suo cellulare squillò. L’uomo lo estrasse dalla tasca e lesse l’SMS che aveva appena ricevuto. Poi risollevò lo sguardo su John. «Lestrade ha un caso per noi. Vieni?» domandò, come se nulla fosse successo.

 Watson gli rivolse un’occhiata infastidita, ma alla fine si ritrovò ad annuire. «Sì.» e dopo essersi infilato la giacca, seguì il consulente investigativo giù per le scale.

 

 Arrivati sulla scena del crimine, Sherlock e John salutarono Lestrade con un cenno del capo e presero ad analizzare la scena. Sherlock cercava indizi intorno al lungo del ritrovamento del cadavere, mentre John analizzava il corpo della giovane donna che era stata assassinata.

 Greg si prese un momento per osservare John, che sembrava più pallido del solito e sconvolto per qualcosa di cui lui non era a conoscenza. Avrebbe tanto voluto andare da lui, stringerlo tra le braccia e chiedergli cosa fosse successo, ma avrebbe fatto troppo male ad entrambi, perciò si impose di concentrarsi sul cadavere.

«Delitto passionale.» concluse Sherlock dopo un momento, mettendosi in piedi e riponendo la lente nella tasca interna della giacca.

 John e Greg si volsero verso di lui contemporaneamente, visibilmente perplessi.

 «Come fai a dirlo?» chiese Lestrade aggrottando le sopracciglia e avvicinandosi al consulente investigativo. Non aveva nemmeno analizzato il corpo, come poteva sapere che era stato un delitto passionale? Forse era stata una semplice rapina finita male o…

 «Che ti importa?» chiese bruscamente Sherlock. «In ogni caso, anche se ti spiegassi come ho fatto a dedurlo, non capiresti nulla.»

 «Sherlock!» esclamò John, rimettendosi in piedi e affiancando l’Ispettore. «Smettila.»

 «Perché, John?» chiese il moro. «Vuoi negare che sia così? Chi di voi idioti, qui, capirebbe una sola parola di quello che ho da dire? Mh?» chiese sollevando le sopracciglia. «Parlare con voi è solo tempo perso. Nessuno di voi è intelligente abbastanza per stare al passo con me. Nemmeno tu, John Watson, se neanche riesci a capire che sono saltato da quel tetto per salvarti la vita.»

 A John mancò l’aria. Quelle parole furono come una pugnalata al cuore. «Smettila…» ansimò, irrigidendosi e abbassando lo sguardo per nascondere le lacrime che gli avevano rigato le guance.

 «Avresti forse preferito che fossi morto? Che non fossi mai tornato, così che tutto il dolore che hai provato in questi non sia stato vano?» chiese, questa volta con voce più calma e più bassa. «Forse se Moriarty mi avesse ucciso non ti avrei rovinato la vita.»

 «Smettila…» singhiozzò John, portandosi una mano alla fronte. «Smettila, basta…» ansimò e poi, senza aggiungere nient’altro, lasciò di corsa la scena del crimine, prima di crollare di fronte a tutti.

 Lo sguardo che Greg rivolse a Sherlock fu carico di rabbia e delusione, come mai prima di allora era accaduto. «Hai la minima idea di quello che hai fatto?» sibilò e quando Sherlock incrociò il suo sguardo, si avvicinò e riprese. «Come hai potuto? Come hai potuto, dopo tutto ciò che gli hai già fatto passare, dire questo?» gli strillò contro.

 Sherlock aggrottò le sopracciglia.

 «Sei un vero idiota, Sherlock Holmes!» esclamò Lestrade. «Lui è innamorato di te e tu invece di chiedergli scusa e rimediare dopo aver passato due anni lontano da lui, vieni qui e lo tratti come uno zerbino! Ma cos’hai nel cervello?» scosse il capo. «John è un uomo fantastico, il più buono che potessi incontrare. Ti ha cambiato e ti ha reso migliore. Come puoi accusarlo di volerti morto? Non credi di averlo già ferito abbastanza?»

 «Sai almeno cosa mi ha detto?» gli ringhiò contro. «Mi ha accusato di avergli causato un dolore immenso, senza nemmeno considerare il fatto che l’avessi fatto per tenerlo al sicuro! Crede che per me sia stato facile in questi due anni? Almeno lui era qui, sano e salvo e vivo, grazie al fatto che io mi sono buttato da quel tetto!»

 «Vivo?» chiese Lestrade e per un momento a Sherlock sembrò di vedere un’ombra attraversare il suo viso. «Tu non hai idea di quello che ha passato in questi due anni. Tu non sai ciò che ha dovuto sopportare.» ringhiò, sillabando ogni parola. «Essere additato come l’amico di Sherlock Holmes, l’uomo che aveva creato Moriarty orchestrando la morte di decine di persone. Essere perseguitato dagli incubi, svegliandosi nel cuore della notte gridando il tuo nome. Questa è vita, secondo te?» chiese. «Io non metto in dubbio che per te sia stata dura, ma non eri qui e non hai visto com’era ridotto John. Ma io sì, Sherlock. Io l’ho visto morire ogni giorno.»

 Sherlock rimase immobile, impietrito di fronte a quelle parole.

 «Io l’ho visto piangere per giorni interi perché si sentiva in colpa per non averti salvato. Io l’ho sentito gridare di dolore durante la notte dopo averti rivisto saltare da quel tetto in qualche orribile incubo. Io sono andato da lui quando veniva a piangere sulla tua tomba, troppo disperato e distrutto per tornare a casa. Io ero lì e l’ho visto crollare dal dolore e dalla disperazione così tante volte da averne perso il conto.» sospirò. «Io l’ho aiutato a rialzarsi e a tornare a vivere, insieme a Molly e alla signora Hudson. Tu non potrai mai capire, cos’ha significato vederlo così.»

 Gli occhi di Holmes si spalancarono e per un momento smise di respirare. Abbassò lo sguardo, processando i dati che aveva appena acquisito e che l’avevano ferito come nessuna delle torture subite in quei due anni. Nessuna di esse era paragonabile al sapere che John Watson era stato quasi ucciso dal suo migliore amico. «Tu lo ami ancora, non è vero?» chiese alla fine, con voce flebile e appena udibile. Risollevò lo sguardo, incontrando gli occhi marroni dell’Ispettore, velati dalle lacrime.

 Lestrade sospirò e volse lo sguardo. «Con tutto me stesso.»

 «Allora perché l’hai lasciato?» domandò Holmes.

 «Perché tu sei tornato.» affermò Greg. «Il suo cuore apparterrà sempre a te e io non voglio che si ritrovi a dover scegliere tra noi due. Anche perché sappiamo bene quale sarebbe la sua scelta.» chiuse gli occhi per qualche secondo, poi li riaprì. «Io voglio solo che lui sia felice.»

 Sherlock abbassò lo sguardo e dopo un momento mormorò «Mi dispiace.»

 Greg annuì. «Lo so.» replicò «Ma devi chiedere scusa a lui, non a me.»

 «No. Intendevo che mi dispiace per tutto ciò che avete dovuto sopportare durante la mia assenza.» affermò, sospirando. «Ma era l’unico modo che avevo per proteggervi. Se ce ne fosse stato un altro non me ne sarei mai andato.» spiegò. «Moriarty mi ha costretto a fare tutto questo. So che è difficile da comprendere e che sarà difficile riuscire a perdonarmi, ma vi chiedo solo di provarci.»

 L’Ispettore accennò un sorriso e annuì. «Io ti ho già perdonato, Sherlock.» ribatté. «Ma adesso voglio che tu vada da John e ti scusi per quello che hai detto. E soprattutto voglio che ti prenda cura di lui, perché se non lo farai, ad ucciderti sarò io, questa volta.»

 Sherlock annuì. «Sai dove potrebbe essere andato?» chiese.

 «Al cimitero. Alla tua tomba.» rispose immediatamente. «Andava sempre lì quando tu non c’eri e stava male o aveva bisogno di sfogarsi e piangere.»

 Holmes, represse il groppo che gli si era formato in gola, e annuì. Si incamminò verso l’uscita del parco, poi si voltò un’ultima volta rivolgendosi nuovamente al poliziotto. «Grazie per esserti preso cura di lui, Greg.» disse e quando Lestrade si voltò, i loro occhi si incontrarono. «Significa molto per me.»

 Greg sorrise. «Lo so.» concluse e tornò alla sua scena del crimine.

 

 Sherlock avanzò verso la sua tomba, camminando nell’erba verde del prato del cimitero. Aveva visto John da lontano, inginocchiato di fronte alla lapide, con il capo fra le mani e il corpo scosso dai singhiozzi. Ciò che Lestrade gli aveva detto si era rivelato esatto.

 Avanzò e si fermò accanto a lui, osservando il suo nome scritto a caratteri dorati sulla lapide in marmo nero. Non disse nulla, rimase semplicemente in attesa.

 «Come sapevi che ero qui?» domandò John, rompendo il silenzio, con la voce impastata dalle lacrime.

 «Lestrade.» rispose solamente Sherlock. Poi si volse verso il medico e osservò il suo viso rigato dalle lacrime e pallido come un lenzuolo. «Perdonami, John.» disse soltanto. «Ti ho ferito e non solo prima alla scena, ma anche quando mi sono buttato da quel tetto sotto i tuoi occhi. Non avrei mai voluto procurarti un dolore così grande. Era l’ultima cosa che volevo.» sospirò. «Se ci fosse stato un altro modo per proteggervi… se avessi trovato un’altra soluzione...» si interruppe e abbassò lo sguardo. «Credimi quando ti dico che i due anni che ho passato lontani da Londra sono stati un tortura per me. Ogni giorno poteva essere l’ultimo e l’idea di non rivedervi era troppo dolorosa da sopportare.» concluse indicandosi. «Stare lontano da te mi ha fatto tornare l’uomo che ero una volta. Tutto ciò che avevi fatto per rendermi migliore è andato perso in poco tempo.»

 Per un momento, il silenzio tornò ad avvolgerli entrambi.

 John continuò a fissare la lapide e ruppe la quiete, con voce flebile. «Non ho mai voluto che morissi. E nemmeno ho mai pensato che saresti dovuto rimanere morto.» sussurrò. «L’idea non mi ha mai neanche sfiorato.»

 «Lo so. Anche io non ho mai pensato le cose che ho detto.» ammise. «Ero solo arrabbiato perché credevo che non aveste capito quanto mi fosse costato rinunciare a voi per questi due anni.» concluse, poi si volse verso di lui. «Rinunciare a te.» precisò.

 Il cuore di Watson accelerò. «Lo capisco.» disse e volse il capo. I suoi occhi incontrarono quelli di Sherlock. «So cosa si prova.» sospirò. «Non riuscivo neanche a pronunciare il tuo nome, all’inizio. E il giorno del primo anniversario della tua morte non sono riuscito a venire al cimitero, perché faceva così male che…» la voce si dissolse, fino a spegnersi.

 «Mi dispiace di averti procurato un simile dolore.» ripeté Sherlock. «Spero potrai perdonarmi un giorno.»

 «È complicato.» disse John e scosse il capo. «Tutto questo… _noi_ …» altre lacrime lasciarono i suoi occhi. «È difficile.»

 «Lo so.» confermò il consulente investigativo.

 «E quello che c’è stato tra me e Lestrade non sarà facile da cancellare.» spiegò. «Ho impiegato un anno per riuscire a superare la tua perdita. Non avevo mai provato un dolore tanto grande e più o meno è lo stesso che sto provando adesso, dopo aver perso Greg.» si morse il labbro inferiore. «Io lo amo.»

 «Sì, lo vedo da come lo guardi.» disse, sorridendo. «E vedo come lui guarda te.»

 «Ma è finita.» concluse con una scrollata di spalle.

 Sherlock lo prese per le spalle e lo fece voltare verso di sé. «John, adesso ascoltami.» disse puntando i suoi occhi in quelli dell’amico. «Le cose tra noi non devono cambiare. Tu devi essere felice e con Lestrade lo sei. Non voglio che la vostra storia finisca a causa mia. Se stare insieme vi rende felici non dovete rinunciare alla vostra relazione.» spiegò e gli accarezzò una guancia. «Se stare con lui servirà a farti tornare a sorridere, allora ben venga. Non voglio altro che vedere di nuovo il tuo sorriso. Nient’altro ha importanza per me.»

 Il cuore di John accelerò, ma si ritrovò a scuotere il capo. «Non posso.»

 Sherlock aggrottò le sopracciglia. «Come?»

 «Non posso tornare con Greg.»

 «Perché no?»

 Watson sospirò. «Quando sei tornato… credevo di averti dimenticato. Che tutto ciò che avevo provato per te fosse svanito una volta cominciata la relazione con lui. Ma non è stato completamente così.» concluse. «Non posso stare con lui. Non posso perché so che non potrò mai essere completamente suo. Fingendo che possa essere così lo farei soffrire immensamente ed è l’ultima cosa che voglio.»

 Sherlock abbassò lo sguardo e sospirò. «Ma lo ami ancora.»

 «Sì.» confermò. «Ma Greg ha ragione. Non potrò mai amarlo quanto ho amato te.»

 Il consulente investigativo sollevò lo sguardo di scatto.

 «Allo stesso tempo, però, non posso stare con te, Sherlock.» proseguì il dottore.

 «Non mi ami più?» domandò Holmes, cautamente. Aveva sempre parlato al passato dei suoi sentimenti per lui, forse non provava più la stessa cosa dopo tutto ciò che gli aveva fatto passare.

 «Non è questo.» replicò. «Ho capito ciò che hai fatto e perché lo hai fatto. Ma ho bisogno di tempo.»

 «Per riuscire a perdonarmi?»

 John scosse il capo. «Per imparare ad amarti di nuovo.»

 Gli occhi dei due rimasero incatenati per un lungo istante, poi sulla bocca di Sherlock si formò un sorriso.

 

 E non fu facile.

 Se la prima volta imparare ad amare Sherlock Holmes era stato semplice e quasi istantaneo, la seconda non lo fu altrettanto. Fu difficile tornare a fidarsi di lui, abituarsi nuovamente al suo carattere, ai suoi sbalzi d’umore e al suo comportamento. E fu quasi impossibile tornare a guardarlo come aveva fatto una volta.

 Nulla era più come prima. Non bastava più uno sguardo per capirsi, niente era più sottinteso e a volte comprendersi, anche a parole, diventava faticoso. La complicità che la prima volta in cui si erano visti era stata naturale, adesso sembrava scomparsa.

 La lontananza era stata dolorosa, quasi insopportabile, ma ancora di più lo era essere così vicini e allo stesso tempo così distanti. Faceva male, quasi toglieva il fiato, tanto che a volte John doveva lasciare Baker Street per riordinare le idee e tentare di non crollare nuovamente di fronte a Sherlock. E come nei due anni in cui il consulente investigativo non era lì, John andava alla sua tomba a versare lacrime e a parlare, perché il vecchio Sherlock era lì. Era stata sepolto due anni prima dopo essere saltato dal tetto del Bart’s. E John sapeva che loSherlock che aveva sepolto due anni prima sarebbe riuscito a capirlo.

 E anche il nuovo Sherlock sembrava impegnarsi per farlo. Non faceva domande, gli lasciava i suoi spazi e sembrava impegnarsi per riuscire ad essere più gentile e accondiscendente possibile – il che, per una persona come Sherlock Holmes, non era affatto semplice – e ogni qualvolta il medico aveva bisogno di lui, Sherlock era lì per aiutarlo. Lo tirava fuori a forza dagli incubi che ancora lo tormentavano, suonava per lui, lo accompagnava a fare la spesa e qualche volta lo seguiva fino alla sua tomba, rimanendo nell’ombra fino a che i singhiozzi del dottore non si calmavano, per poi uscire allo scoperto e andare da lui per riportarlo a casa.

 E pian piano, gli ingranaggi della loro relazione ricominciarono a girare nel verso giusto. Tra casi da risolvere e cene in ristoranti sempre nuovi, corse notturne all’inseguimento di criminali e serate passate a Baker Street, lentamente, tutto sembrò tornare alla normalità.

 

 Il primo vero contatto che ebbero fu durante una serata passata a Baker Street a guardare un film che stavano trasmettendo alla TV.

 «Sherlock, il film sta per cominciare!» esclamò John, già seduto sul divano, in attesa che Sherlock si degnasse di seguirlo. «Mi hai promesso che l’avresti guardato con me.»

 «Arrivo, John.» replicò l’altro infilando alcuni bulbi oculari nel frigorifero dopo averli analizzati per più di un’ora. «Eccomi, non preoccuparti. E poi anche se mi perdessi l’inizio capirei come va a finire dopo dieci minuti.» concluse entrando in salotto e sedendosi sul divano, accanto al medico.

 «Sì, cervellone, lo so.» confermò John con un mezzo sorriso. «E lo trovo sinceramente frustrante, perciò vedi di non rovinarmi il finale, questa volta.»

 «Non prometto nulla.» concluse Holmes e il film cominciò.

 Nonostante avesse capito come sarebbe andato a finire in meno di cinque minuti, Sherlock si trattenne dal commentare. Guardò il film in silenzio, lanciando di tanto in tanto qualche occhiata al medico, che sembrava concentrato per comprendere appieno la trama. E anche quando Sherlock sentì il capo di John poggiarsi sulla sua spalla, si limitò a sorridere, senza dire nulla.

 

 La prima volta in cui si presero per mano fu dopo una cena da Angelo.

 Dopo aver pagato il conto, uscirono dal ristorante e decisero di fare una passeggiata sotto il cielo stellato di Londra. Camminarono fianco a fianco per un lungo momento, senza parlare, godendosi la calma della notte e ammirando le stelle sopra di loro. Stavano brillando, luminose più che mai, nonostante le luci della città stessero tentando di oscurare la loro luce.

 Le braccia dei due si sfiorarono, involontariamente, e quando le loro mani si toccarono, il medico intrecciò le dita a quelle del consulente investigativo, che ricambiò dolcemente la stretta.

 

 La prima volta in cui si sentirono nuovamente Sherlock e John fu poco prima di Natale.

 I due stavano camminando fianco a fianco a Hyde Park tra gli alberi coperti dalla neve appena caduta, parlottando tra loro, videro che era stata allestita una pista di pattinaggio poco lontano da loro.

 «Non sono mai stato a pattinare.» sfuggì dalle labbra di John.

 Sherlock si voltò verso di lui con gli occhi sgranati. «Davvero non hai mai pattinato sul ghiaccio?» chiese stupito.

 Watson scosse il capo. «No.» confermò. «I miei genitori non tendevano a prendersi molta cura di me. Mio padre non mi ha mai degnato di molta considerazione nemmeno prima di andarsene di casa e mia madre passava molto più tempo con Harry che con me.»

 «Sì, ma i tuoi amici?» domandò il moro a quel punto.

 «Non avevo molti amici prima dell’Università.» spiegò. «E dopo… be’, pattinare non era una delle mie priorità.»

 Sherlock sospirò e senza aggiungere altro lo prese per mano e lo trascinò verso la pista.

 «Che stai facendo?» chiese John.

 «Non è ovvio?» domandò Sherlock si rimando, pagando per due paia di pattini e porgendone uno a John. «Ti porto a pattinare per la prima volta nella tua vita.»

 Il medico osservò i pattini che teneva tra le mani. «È una follia.» disse. «Cadrò ancora prima di cominciare.»

 Holmes rise. «Allora sei fortunato che la pista sia vuota.» replicò. «Nessuno potrà fare da testimone alla catastrofe, a parte me.» poi con un cenno del capo indicò la pista. «Andiamo, dai.» ed entrò.

 John indossò i pattini e dopo essersi messo in piedi seguì Sherlock reggendosi al bordo in legno per non scivolare. Scosse il capo. Come aveva potuto permettere a Sherlock di trascinarlo in una situazione del genere? Si sarebbe sicuramente rotto l’osso del collo.

 «Vieni.» disse Sherlock tendendogli la mano e riuscendo a rimanere perfettamente in equilibrio accanto a lui.

 John si volse verso l’amico e osservò la sua mano tesa con il palmo rivolto verso l’alto. Sorrise e prese la mano di Holmes, continuando a tenersi al bordo con l’altra.

 «Staccati dal bordo, non avere paura.» disse il moro.

 «Non ho paura.» disse Watson.

 Holmes accennò un sorriso. «Ti prometto che non ti lascerò cadere.» disse dolcemente. «Fidati di me.»

John risollevò lo sguardo e quando incontrò gli occhi di Sherlock si allontanò dalla staccionata in legno, lasciandosi trascinare verso il centro della pista e prestando attenzione ad imitare i movimenti del coinquilino.

 Sherlock lo guidò e lo sorresse prontamente ogniqualvolta sembrava stesse per perdere l’equilibrio, pattinando al suo fianco senza mai lasciare la sua mano.

 E quello fu il momento in cui John tornò a fidarsi completamente di lui. Il momento in cui comprese che Sherlock non l’avrebbe più lasciato, che sarebbe rimasto con lui e sarebbe stato lì quando ne avesse avuto bisogno.

 Il dottore sorrise e in quel momento non ci furono più un vecchio e un nuovo Sherlock, ma solo Sherlock Holmes. Il suo Sherlock. Lo stesso che tre anni prima aveva incontrato al Bart’s, lo stesso che l’aveva sorpreso con le sue deduzioni e che aveva fatto di tutto per impressionarlo e che era cambiato per renderlo felice e vederlo sorridere, fiero di lui.

 «C’è qualcosa che non sai fare?» chiese John, rompendo il silenzio e aumentando la presa sulla sua mano.

 Il consulente investigativo fece spallucce. «Non c’è nulla che non possa imparare.» affermò con un sorriso e quando vide John ricambiare, gli si scaldò il cuore.

 Dopo aver pattinato per quasi un’ora, i due decisero di lasciare la pista per tornare a passeggiare nel parco e osservare il paesaggio notturno, reso ancora più bello dalla neve, che aveva ricominciato a cadere.

 Nessuno dei due sembrava intenzionato a tornare a casa, perciò si limitarono a passeggiare uno accanto all’altro, seguendo il sentiero ciottolato che serpeggiava all’interno di Hyde Park.

 «Grazie per avermi insegnato a pattinare.» sbottò John voltandosi verso Sherlock e sorridendogli.

 Sherlock fece spallucce. «Non c’è di che.» disse, poi sospirò. «Volevo farlo prima che lo facesse qualcun altro.» 

 Il medico aggrottò le sopracciglia e gli rivolse uno sguardo perplesso.

 «Non abbiamo mai avuto la nostra prima volta di nulla.» spiegò Holmes fermandosi per un momento. «Io non sono stato il tuo primo bacio o la tua prima volta. Sono entrato nella tua vita troppo tardi e me ne sono andato per due anni perdendomi ogni cosa.» sospirò. «Volevo che questa fosse la nostra prima volta in qualcosa.»

 John abbassò lo sguardo e sorrise.

 «Lo so, è stupido.»

 «No, non lo è.» replicò il dottore, risollevando lo sguardo. «Al contrario, è bello.»

 Gli angoli delle labbra del consulente investigativo si incurvarono a formare un sorriso e l’uomo si volse nuovamente, riprendendo a camminare sulla neve.

 John lo bloccò tenendolo per un braccio. «Sherlock, aspetta.»

 Holmes si volse verso il medico.

 Watson avanzò e si fermò a pochi passi dall’amico, per poterlo guardare negli occhi. «Non è vero che non se stato la mia prima volta.» sussurrò e vedendolo aggrottare le sopracciglia riprese. «Sei stato il mio primo amico quando sono tornato dall’Afghanistan. Il mio primo migliore amico. Il primo consulente investigativo che abbia mai incontrato. Il primo che sia riuscito a strapparmi dalla bocca le parole “fantastico” e “straordinario” nel giro di cinque minuti. Il primo e l’unico ad essere riuscito a eliminare il mio disturbo psicosomatico in poche ore.» proseguì il dottore. «E il primo a farmi battere il cuore come mai mi era successo prima.»

 Sherlock accennò un sorriso.

 «Per me sei sempre stato il primo. In qualsiasi cosa.» concluse John ricambiando il sorriso.

 Per un lungo istante, i due amici si osservarono, gli occhi incatenati, fissi gli uni negli altri.

 Poi Watson si volse verso la strada da cui erano arrivati e si schiarì la voce. «Forse dovremmo tornare.»

 Holmes annuì. «Sì.» confermò. «Sì è fatto tardi.»     

 E insieme si incamminarono verso casa.

 

 La prima volta in cui si baciarono fu dopo un caso.

 Sherlock, dopo aver analizzato la scena, si volse verso Lestrade che stava parlando con John dei due corpi trovati sulla scena e prese a spiegargli tutto ciò che era riuscito a dedurre, indicandogli i vari angoli della stanza e gli indizi individuati.

 «Quindi non è stato un omicidio suicidio?» domandò l’Ispettore prendendo appunti sul taccuino.

 Holmes scosse il capo. «Quelle ferite non possono essere auto-inferte.» fece notare indicando il corpo dell’uomo che giaceva accanto alla finestra. «Le ferite al petto suggeriscono che chi ha sparato fosse una persona che aveva già maneggiato un’arma e con una mira precisa. Quell’uomo non avrebbe mai potuto colpirsi al cuore da solo. È impossibile.»

 «Quindi l’assassino doveva essere qualcuno che aveva già maneggiato delle armi.» aggiunse John. Poi si volse verso Lestrade. «Forse un poliziotto o un membro del corpo di sicurezza dell’hotel.»

 Greg annuì. 

 Sherlock si volse verso Donovan. «Dovete trovare le guardie dell’hotel e tutti gli ospiti che possiedono il porto d’armi.» spiegò. «Devo parlare con loro.»

 La donna sollevò le sopracciglia. «Non prendo ordini da te, _strambo_.» replicò. «E poi come possiamo fidarci di te, dopo che hai finto di aver creato Moriarty e aver mentito sul fatto che fossi vivo per due anni? Non dovresti nemmeno stare qui.» concluse. «Quand’eri morto riuscivamo comunque a lavorare e a risolvere i casi. Quindi non vedo perché dovremmo avere bisogno del tuo aiuto.»

 Holmes sembrò sorpreso di fronte a quelle parole. I suoi occhi si spalancarono e nonostante volesse ribattere, le parole gli morirono in gola e l’unica cosa che riuscì a fare fu lasciare la stanza.

 Il primo a reagire fu Greg. «Donovan!» ringhiò, il volto attraversato dalla rabbia.

 «Capo, sai che ho ragione.» ribatté lei.

 A quel punto intervenne John, che si avvicinò a lei per guardarla negli occhi. «L’unica che non dovrebbe essere qui sei tu.» disse. «Il grande sergente che ha incastrato un uomo innocente e che nonostante l’abbia spinto tra le braccia di Moriarty costringendolo a fingere la sua morte, non è stata licenziata e non ha subito conseguenze.» sibilò. «Spero tanto di essere qui il giorno in cui si renderanno conto che sei una buona a nulla e ti licenzieranno in tronco.» e detto questo rivolse un’occhiata fugace a Lestrade, che annuì, e poi lasciò la stanza per seguire Sherlock.

 John non ebbe bisogno di cercarlo a lungo.

 Appena uscito dall’hotel prese un taxi per il Bart’s e una volta lì, raggiunse il laboratorio. Lo trovò seduto sul pavimento con il capo poggiato al bancone dove di solito si sedeva per analizzare le prove e lo sguardo perso nel vuoto.

 Non ebbe bisogno di fare domande per sapere che la causa delle lacrime che stavano rigando il volto di Holmes, erano le parole pronunciate poco prima da Donovan.

«Smettila di pensare a quello che ha detto Donovan.» sussurrò.

 Sherlock scosse il capo. «Forse non sto pensando a quello.»

 «Sì, invece.»

 «Come fai a esserne certo?» domandò Sherlock sollevano il capo, la voce straordinariamente ferma, nonostante le lacrime.

 Watson avanzò verso di lui e si lasciò scivolare sul pavimento sedendosi al suo fianco. «Perché stai piangendo.» mormorò. «E perché ti conosco e so quanto quello che ha detto ti abbia fatto male.» concluse e gli prese la mano, intrecciando le dita a quelle di lui. Gli accarezzò il dorso della mano per un lungo momento, poi si chinò per cercare il suo sguardo. «Non c’è bisogno che ti dica che nessuno di noi pensa che tu sia strambo.»

 Il consulente investigativo abbassò lo sguardo. «Lei ha ragione, John.» replicò, questa volta con voce tremante. «Ha maledettamente ragione.»

 «No.» replicò il dottore. «Non è vero.»

 «Sì, invece.» un sospirò tremante lasciò le labbra di Holmes. «Se fossi morto davvero nessuno avrebbe-»

 Venne interrotto dalle labbra di John che si erano poggiate sulle sue chiudendosi in un bacio. Non fu altro che una semplice carezza fra labbra, ma fu carica di dolcezza e di tenerezza, più di un bacio profondo e passionale.

 Quando si separarono, la mano del dottore salì ad accarezzare il volto dell’amico per spazzare via le ultime lacrime che gli avevano rigato le guance. I loro occhi si incontrarono.

 «Tu sei la persona migliore che io abbia mai conosciuto.» sussurrò John. «L’uomo più buono, coraggio e saggio che abbia mai incontrato. Non mi importa cosa pensano gli altri. Non mi importa di Donovan o Anderson o chiunque non riesca a vedere quello che vedo io. Tu rimani speciale, straordinario e fantastico ai miei occhi. Lo sei sempre stato e lo sarai sempre.» concluse e gli sorrise dolcemente.

 Gli occhi di Sherlock brillarono. «Grazie, John.» replicò ricambiando il sorriso.

 Il medico gli accarezzò una guancia, poi poggiò la fronte contro la sua tempia.

 E rimasero lì, l’uno accanto all’altro, con le fronti a contatto, le dita intrecciate e gli occhi chiusi, fino a che Molly non li avvertì che il laboratorio stava per chiudere.

 

 La prima volta in cui John sussurrò “ti amo” fu a Capodanno.

 I due coinquilini avevano deciso di festeggiarlo a Baker Street, rimanendo in attesa del nuovo anno ascoltando qualche canto di Natale suonato da Sherlock e dal suo amato violino.

 Pochi minuti prima della mezzanotte, John affiancò Sherlock accanto alla finestra e quando i fuochi d’artificio cominciarono a scoppiare dando il benvenuto all’anno nuovo, i due sorrisero, augurandosi buon anno e continuando ad osservare i fuochi d’artificio colorati illuminare il cielo di Londra.

 Fu in quel momento, allo scoccare del primo anno dal ritorno di Sherlock, dopo un anno passato a imparare a conoscersi nuovamente e a tentare di riavvicinarsi, che John Watson pronunciò quelle parole.

 «Ti amo, Sherlock.»

 E non fu più di un sussurro, ma quando John si volse e incontrò lo sguardo di Holmes, capì che l’amico le aveva udite perfettamente. Lo vide dal sorriso appena accennato che aveva fatto capolino sulle sue labbra e dalla luce che stava brillando nei suoi occhi, la stessa che brillava nei suoi quando lo guardava.

 «Ti amo anche io, John.» mormorò Sherlock di rimando.

 E con un bacio sugellarono l’inizio del nuovo anno e il ritorno dei vecchi Sherlock e John.

 

 

 

 

 

 

       

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  

 

  

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ciao a tutti♥  
> Finalmente sono riuscita a pubblicare il seguito di “With a kiss, I die”. Non mi sembrava completa, ma pubblicare queste due storie unite non mi sembrava il caso, anche perché dovevo ancora pensare a come impostare il seguito, lo ammetto ^.^” Non sono molto convinta dal finale, devo dirlo, ma proprio non sono riuscita a trovare un’idea migliore di questa. Non volevo sembrare ripetitiva, perciò spero di non avervi deluso con questa nuova e strampalata idea :)  
> Non vedo l’ora di sapere cosa ne pensate ;)  
> A presto con qualche altra Shot.  
> Bacioni, Eli♥


End file.
